Because I Missed, No, Love You
by stacelala
Summary: The Holocaust has come in between Ludwig and his Jewish lover. Will he ever get her back? GermanyxOC one shot  Hetalia


Hello there the angel from my nightmare  
>The shadow in backround of the morgue<br>The unsespecting victim...

Ludwig's eyes shot open. His slumber was once again distrubed by the painful and gruesome images of the past week: men, women , and children dragged out of their homes, shoved into truck, and relocated into camps where they were either immediately put to work or put to death. It had been too much for him, but there was nothing he could do about it. It was his boss' orders and he had to follow them.

He sighed trying to forget and sat up to turn on the lamp on his nightstand, but when his hand reached foreword to flick the switch, it knocked over something in the process. He looked at what he knocked over and smiled. It was a photo of him and his love, Aliza. Even at a time like this, se still managed to make him smile.

...Where you can always find me  
>And we'll have Halloween on Christmas<br>And in the night we'll wish this never ends  
>We'll wish this never ends<p>

She was his friend, his lover, and his angel. Every moment with her was pure bliss to him and she made what ever troubles he had bearable. The more he thought about her, the more he realizes he missed her. The last time he saw her, she was chasing his cat. He thought she looked funny and laughed, making her laugh. He wished he could go back to that moment and make it last forever.

But he couldn't. One minute she was by his side, the next she was taken from him because of her beliefs, because she was a Jew, and he couldn't do anything about it.

Where are you and I'm so sorry  
>I cannot sleep I cannot dream tonight<br>I need somebody and always

Aliza woke up in the middle of the night again. "Ludwig," she whispered as tears streamed down her eyes. She began twirling her brown hair in frustration. For it was her dark hair and dark eyes that made her stand out. She could stay be her German companion's side all she wanted, but she knew that the Nazi's would eventually find her.

"I'm sorry," she said into the darkness that surrounded her crowded bunk. All she could think about was the pain on Ludwig's face. The pain she caused him because she let herself fall in love with him and then let the Nazis take her. She wanted to fight them, but she knew that would cause problems for the blond, so she surrendered . Now every time she closed her eyes, her lover's face would haunt her. She felt helpless.

'Ludwig," she said nuzzling into the pillow next to her as if she was nuzzling into her lover's chest and slowly she drifted to sleep.

This sick strange darkness comes creeping on so haunting everytime  
>And as I stared I counted the webs from all the spiders<br>catching things and eating their insides

She was abarley asleep for fiveminutes when she wasawakened by Nazis shouting, "Wake up you rats. One of you is a thief." They searched each bunk until they found what they were looking for: a piece of bread and a bit of cheese on the bunk of one of the elder women. "You're coming with me. The rest of you to bed or you know where you'll be heading."

Aliza knew the woman was off to the gas chambers. And with each cry of desperation Aliza counted from outside, she prayed harder for that women and everyone else on the camp. Their ultimate fate was death, but Aliza always prayed this would end soon and that she would be reunited with Ludwig.

Like indecision to call you  
>And hear your voice of treason<br>Will you come home and stop this pain tonight  
>stop this pain tonight<p>

"Ludwig,"Aliza's voice called out. He ran out to chase after her but she just faded.

"Aliza!" Ludwig shouted, waking himself up from the nightmare. He looked to his side,hoping for comfort from his love, but she wasn't there.

"Damnit!"he yelled not being able to take it anymore. He grabbed his coat and gun and headed out the door. **He was going to get her back no matter what.**

Don't waste your time on me your already the voice inside my head

Aliza was ready to give up. The conditions she was in were unlivable, she barley had enough to eat, but most of all, she missed Ludwig.

"You, number 3145. Come with me!" one of the Gestapo shouted.

Aliza looked up and knew what was going to happen. She was going to die.

I miss you

Ludwig ran to the concentraion camps. He searched frantically for her. In the mess hall, in the feilds, in the bunks, but she was nowhere to be found.

Don't waste your time on me I'm already the voice inside my head

As she approched the gas chamber, she saw hundreds of corpses being burried on th eground below. This was the end.

I miss you

Ludwig's eyes shot open, realizing where she was. He ran toward the gas chambers with a gun in his hand. He busted the door open and everyone behind it stopped what they we're doing.

"Ludwig!" Aliza shouted with tears in her eyes.

"What do you think you're doing?" the gestapo asked bitterly.

"I'm here to save her," he answered pointing the gun at him,"now release her."

The gestapo did as he was told and Aliza ran into her love's arms. He embraced her and pulled the gun's trigger, killing the man infront of him.

"Let's get out of here,"Ludwig said in anger.

I miss you

The two lovers ran far away, to a place where they could be together safely.

"Why did you do this Ludwig, what if your boss does something to you?" Aliza said in a worried tone.

"Because I missed- Because Ich Liebe dich"

"I love you too."

I miss you

Two years flew by before it was safe for them again. The day they found out Germany's boss died, they cried tears of joy. Although the past few years have been difficult for them,they knew their love would come out stronger than ever and every morning, Ludwig would wake up to the sound of his lover's voice and touch.


End file.
